First Year Experience
by iffulovedme
Summary: AU-College. Sasuke finds himself in a complicated situation. He wanted a single, a boyfriend, and to outshine his brother. He gets Naruto the roommate, Kakashi the friend with benefits, and Itachi's reputation as a reminder that he can't have it all.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke sat atop a pile of carelessly thrown aside coats and he took small sips of beer from a red plastic cup. It was his first college party that some upperclassman was throwing and he wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to be doing. Techno music blared from the other room and he could make the outline of gyrating bodies. Sasuke had no desire whatsoever to join them. All night girls had been coming onto him but he ignored them, thinking that's what his older brother Itachi would do in that kind of situation.

Sasuke supposed he should be socializing, because wasn't that the point of these things? He swallowed another mouthful of beer. He was pleasantly buzzed but far from drunk. Sasuke knew that alcohol would make him friendlier, more approachable.

Sasuke didn't know anyone, which wasn't unsurprising considering he was a freshman. Still, it annoyed him. Everything had a way of annoying Sasuke one way or the other. In that regard, he very much resembled his elder brother.

Classes would start in two days so this was the last chance to really party without suffering unpleasant consequences.

Sasuke wanted his college experience to be fun, at least his freshman year. Sasuke guessed that he would have to change his image if he didn't want to be known as that quiet, intimidating, sarcastic nerd. He especially didn't want to be Itachi's younger brother. Sure, they both went to the same college but there were more people here than there were in high school. Thousands more.

Sasuke also planned on losing his virginity and he couldn't see how to accomplish that without leaving his room. Which was why he'd gone with his blonde, bubbly roommate Naruto to this party. But he'd lost Naruto almost immediately; somehow the guy already knew a lot of people on campus even though there'd only been a week of orientation.

Sasuke downed the rest of his drink, waiting for the magic to happen. He felt more relaxed, which was a good sign. He felt like he could manage small talk, which usually annoyed him and caused him to snap at his companion.

Sasuke set his cup down on a nearby table. He peeled off his sweater; the alcohol had made him uncomfortably warm.

He stood up, the need to shake off a restless energy had taken hold of him.

He strode into the other room, letting the music pound in his ears. Eyes closed, Sasuke raised his arms and began to dance with abandon, not caring how stupid he looked.

He opened his eyes and glanced around the room. His eyes locked with a white-blonde man with the most beautiful pair of obsidian eyes Sasuke had ever seen. Sasuke blinked and the man was gone. With a vague feeling of disappointment, Sasuke looked around to see where he'd gone. How cliché, Sasuke thought with a wry grin. Our eyes met from across the room. Really? Sasuke laughed to himself. One song later the stranger appeared before him as if by magic. The man was tall, taller than Sasuke, probably around six feet.

"Want to dance?" the stranger asked with a smile.

Sasuke didn't want to seem desperate so he pretended to consider for a moment before breathing, "Yes".

The man slid behind Sasuke, his hands touching along Sasuke's sides before settling on his hips. They started moving and Sasuke was immediately flooded with desire. The man's groin was at Sasuke's lower back and Sasuke could feel the other guy's hard on.

"Here, turn around," the man instructed, rotating Sasuke so they were pressed chest to chest.

Sasuke rested his arms on the other man's shoulders just as the lights came on and the music stopped.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked, his insides on fire.

"Kakashi."

Sasuke thought the name Kakashi sounded vaguely familiar and he tried to remember but then Kakashi hotly breathed on Sasuke's neck, asking what Sasuke's name was.

Sasuke thought for a moment. What _was _his name? He was having difficultly remembering so he shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"I suppose not." Then Kakashi took a step back and Sasuke nearly stumbled. "I've got a single, off campus."

Sasuke took a deep breath, the alcohol had yet to lose its edge. He was far from sober. He could do this.

"Then let's get out of here," Sasuke said, his voice low and reminiscent of Itachi's. He touched Kakashi's neck as he had seen his brother do in order to seduce countless others.

Kakashi looked bemused for a moment. Then seemed to shake himself.

"I thought you'd never ask," Kakashi replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke walked along beside Kakashi both of them enjoying the warm September night. It still felt like summer so it didn't matter that Sasuke had forgotten his sweater at the party. He was in a good mood.

"So where do you live?" Sasuke asked, idly wondering if he and Kakashi would have sex that night.

"It's not far," Kakashi assured him. He was wearing a formfitting gray shirt and baggy jean shorts.

Sasuke felt overdressed in his white button down shirt and khakis.

"Here we are," Kakashi said as they arrived at a three-story house.

Sasuke walked up the porch steps, uncomfortable at the idea of leading Kakashi.

The door was unlocked and Sasuke turned the doorknob and pushed open the door. There was a small landing with two doors that lead to other abodes. Sasuke's eyes fell on a narrow staircase.

"Third floor," Kakashi told him with an apologetic note but also a smirk that reminded him of Itachi's expression when he knew something and was especially smug about it. Kakashi's smirk promised the three floor climb would be more than worth it.

Kakashi unlocked the door to his room.

They entered what appeared to be Kakashi's bedroom, which opened into a small kitchen and adjoining bathroom.

Sasuke couldn't help but notice the queen-size bed pushed against the far wall. Next to the bed was a desk with a lamp and his laptop on it.

Kakashi took off his sneakers by the door and Sasuke did the same.

"Do you want anything to drink? Eat?" Kakashi asked as he beckoned Sasuke into the kitchen.

"Sure, what do you have?"

Kakashi yawned and pulled open the fridge door.

Sasuke looked over the Gatorade bottles and cups of yogurt before deciding on orange juice.

He sat at the small white table as Kakashi poured them both two glasses of orange juice before sitting across from Sasuke. They chatted a bit about classes and Sasuke learned Kakashi was a senior who played on the club soccer team.

"It's fun, you should join."

Sasuke shrugged. "Would I have to try out?"

Kakashi laughed. "Nope. Just swing by the soccer field this Thursday for our first meeting."

"Maybe." Sasuke didn't think he would; he was already on the varsity soccer team as it was. He didn't know why he didn't just tell Kakashi the truth. It was probably the same reason he didn't tell Kakashi his name; he didn't want Kakashi to know too much. It wasn't quite mistrust but a nagging idea that all of this was too good to be true. Attractive older guys like Kakashi did not fall into bed with lowly freshman like Sasuke.

Sasuke knew he had a good toned body covered by pale, unmarked skin. He knew he was beautiful but still… He considered himself to be nothing compared to his statuesque, heartbreaker of a brother.

Sasuke noticed they were both done with their drinks and so Kakashi put them in the sink. Sasuke stood up as Kakashi stopped short in front of him. He put his hands on Sasuke's hips and they started swaying.

Sasuke raised his chin, expectant.

Kakashi chuckled, swooping in for a hot, unyielding kiss. Sasuke opened his mouth and Kakashi greedily started sucking on his tongue.

Sasuke pulled back his head, panting. Unable to believe he was actually doing this, he took Kakashi's hand and led him into the bedroom.

Sasuke sat on the bed and watched as Kakashi closed the blinds and turned off the overhead light in favor of the desk lamp.

Sasuke pulled his hair back into a ponytail as Kakashi joined him on the bed.

"Hey," Kakashi said. His hand pushed down on Sasuke's chest and Sasuke's head hit the pillows.

They resumed kissing feverishly until Kakashi decided he needed to devote more attention to the task of unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt. Kakashi grew frustrated with the tiny buttons and instead forcefully yanked Sasuke's shirt open so the buttons flew off. Then Kakashi took off his shirt and then two pairs of pants joined the heap of clothes on the desk.

Kakashi trailed his lips along Sasuke's neck then lower to his collar bone, his abdomen and... Sasuke shut his eyes as he felt hotness on his very much swollen member. There was a pause and then Sasuke felt his forehead being kissed. Sasuke opened his eyes to find Kakashi was staring rather intently at him.

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke said.

"Not much of anything right now." He chuckled and kissed Sasuke's nose. "Okay, well I'm thinking you looked nervous and I wanted to help."

"Oh, well, I'm fine."

"Yeah?" Kakashi had a mischievous glint in his eyes and Sasuke squirmed as a finger traced his entrance. Sasuke shook his head automatically. No one had ever touched him there, save the doctor.

The hand vanished. "No?" Kakashi was unable to conceal his disappointment. He sighed, the same hand drifting towards his cell phone.

"Now what?"

"That's up to you. I had something in mind but you stopped me."

Sasuke couldn't argue with that logic. Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows, his hard on lessening. He opened his mouth then closed it. He didn't know himself what he wanted. Yes, he wanted Kakashi. Yes, he wanted to lose his virginity. But tonight? Was he brave enough to go through with it just at that moment? No. But Kakashi hadn't asked for sex. Not yet, anyway. He could do this. It was just a finger. He _would_ do this.

What would Itachi do? Well, to be sure his perfect brother would never be in this situation - would never let his inexperience stop him from getting what he wanted. And neither would Sasuke. He took a deep breath. He lay flat on his back. "Try again."

Kakashi grinned and did just that.

Sasuke winced as Kakashi slid a finger inside him. He could feel it moving and the very thought made him blush.

"Add…add another finger," Sasuke moaned.

And Kakashi did. It wasn't enough. Sasuke knew what he wanted at the moment and even though the words embarrassed him, he said it anyway.

"Could you use your mouth?" Sasuke asked, wanton. And again the hot mouth enclosed him, making him forget about the probing fingers.

"You don't have to be quiet. It'll feel better if you let it out. Don't hold back."

But Sasuke, whose mind had all but been reduced to mush at this point, knew better than to lose control. He couldn't. Wasn't that what Itachi had always done? 'Never show more emotion than you need to' was Itachi's way.

And then Kakashi bit his hip, sliding a third finger in and groaning, "God, you are so fucking tight" and Sasuke forgot all about his brother.

Sasuke's hips bucked and he loosed a throaty moan.

"Touch me," Kakashi rasped, moving up so his mouth was by Sasuke's throat. "You don't have to go down on me but feel me. Feel what you've done."

Sasuke massaged Kakashi's hard on. Fuck, Sasuke thought, he's massive.

"Are you left handed?"

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi, confused. "No."

"Then use your right hand."

Embarrassed, Sasuke switched hands.

"Could you use your mouth?"

Sasuke muttered a negative.

"Oh, so this is it?"

"Yeah. I don't want to have sex tonight. I just met you and –"

Kakashi's lips stretched in wan smile. "It's fine I just wanted to see if you'd mind returning the favor. I don't do these things for nothing, although you are _very_ delectable. Ah, whatever, do you have a preference about where I come?"

"Not really." Sasuke really did not want to be having this conversation. It was considerate of Kakashi, to be sure, but on the other hand it was also damned embarrassing.

"Stomach, face, chest?"

"Stomach, I guess." Sasuke blushed.

Kakashi laughed and while on his knees, straddled Sasuke's hips.

Sasuke was fascinated as pearly streams landed on his stomach. It felt warm and disgusting.

Kakashi kissed him hard on the mouth and Sasuke smiled a little. Kakashi was in high spirits- he'd gotten off, even if there hadn't been sex.

"Do you want more?" Kakashi asked, his eyes searching Sasuke's face. "You didn't come."

"No," Sasuke said, drawing the sheets up around him. He suddenly felt cold even though it was September. "It's fine."

"Suit yourself." Kakashi reached for his laptop and waited for it to turn on.

Sasuke reached for his clothes then froze as his eyes landed on Kakashi's background picture. This was wrong. He shouldn't be here. It was had been a mistake.

It was a picture of a smiling Kakashi and someone had an arm thrown around his shoulders. The person had been cropped out but Sasuke recognized that ring.

Kakashi was _the Kakashi Hatake. _The one who had broken Itachi Uchiha's heart.


End file.
